Halo: Combat Evolved
Halo Combate Evolucionado o Halo 1 Combate Evolucionado (Originalmente Conocido Como Combate Evolucionado) (Comunmente Conocido Como Halo El Combate ha Evolucionado) o Halo 1 El Combate ha Evolucionado (Originalmente Conocido Como El Combate ha Evolucionado) Mejor Conocido Como Abreviado Halo CE o Halo 1 CE (por sus siglas en ingles Halo Combat Evolved) o Halo 1 Combat Evolved (Originalmente Conocido Como Combat Evolved), comúnmente conocido como Halo o Halo 1, es un videojuego de disparos en primera persona desarrollado por Bungie Studios y publicado por Microsoft Game Studios el 15 de noviembre de 2001, a manera de título debut de la videoconsola Xbox, y de la cual es considerado como su aplicación asesina. Es el primer juego de la franquicia Halo. En 2003, Microsoft puso a la venta las respectivas adaptaciones para los sistemas Microsoft Windows —versión diseñada por Gearbox Software— y Mac OS X, mientras que la trama dio lugar a la producción de una serie de novelas e historietas ambientadas en el universo ficticio del juego virtual. Posteriormente, en 2007, se produjo un Xbox original disponible para su descarga en el disco duro de cualquier consola Xbox 360. En la Electronic Entertainment Expo de 2011, Microsoft anunció una versión denominada Halo 1 Combat Evolved Anniversary, cuyo estreno ocurrió el 15 de noviembre de 2011 con motivo del décimo aniversario del debut de dicho juego en el mercado. Entre las nuevas características que incluiría esta versión están un modo cooperativo en línea y gráficos mejorados a partir del motor de juego usado para Halo: Reach. La trama de Halo tiene lugar en el siglo XXVI, período donde el jugador asume el rol del Jefe Maestro, un soldado genéticamente mejorado que es acompañado por Cortana, una inteligencia artificial Mejor Conocido Como Abreviado IA y Mejor Conocido Como (por sus siglas en ingles Abreviado AI) o (por sus siglas en ingles Aritificial Intelligence) (Originalmente Conocido Como AI Construct o A Construct o Construct. A lo largo de la historia, el usuario se enfrenta a varios extraterrestres —tanto en enfrentamientos directos de cuerpo a cuerpo como a bordo de vehicúlos— en su intento por descubrir los secretos de Halo, un mundo artificial con forma de anillo. La crítica ha catalogado al juego como un título con una interactividad «fácil de aprender», elogiándolo principalmente por su «atractiva historia». Igualmente, muchas revistas que abordan contenidos sobre videojuegos han calificado a Halo como «uno de los mejores y más importantes videojuegos de todos los tiempos». Hasta el 9 de noviembre de 2005, se llegaron a vender más de cinco millones de copias del juego en todo el mundo. Adicionalmente, el juego sirvió de inspiración y llegó a ser usado en la serie de títulos Red vs. Blue, creados por fanáticos de Halo, el cual es acreditado como «el primer gran éxito» de machinima la técnica consistente en usar motores con gráficos 3D en tiempo real, por lo general de algunos videojuegos, para crear películas animadas. En 2010, debutó Halo Reach, una precuela de Combat Evolved además de ser el último juego de la saga producido por Bungie o Estudios Bungie Mejor Conocido Como Abreviado EBG o Mejor Conocido Como (por sus siglas en ingles Abreviado BGS) o (por sus siglas en ingles Bungie Studios). Argumento Escenario Bungie Studios se encargó de crear y desarrollar un universo ficticio para la trama de Halo: Combat Evolved. Después de que la Tierra fue sobrepoblada, los seres humanos descubrieron los viajes interestelares a una velocidad mayor a la de la luz, lo cual llevó eventualmente a la colonización de otros planetas. En uno de ellos, Halo Reach (Originalmente Conocido Como Reach), edificaron un astillero espacial así como centro de investigaciones científicas y militares. Una de las investigaciones es conocida como proyecto SPARTAN y tiene como objetivo crear un ejército de supersoldados cibernéticos genéticamente mejorados. Veintisiete años antes de los sucesos del videojuego, distintas razas alienígenas o aliens Mejor Conocidos Como extraterrestres (por sus siglas en ingles alliens o allienigenes) con tecnología avanzada y grupalmente conocidas como «el Pacto» (Originalmente Conocida Como la Alianza) (por sus siglas en ingles Covenant), atacaron Reach. Consideraban a los humanos como una afrenta para sus dioses ya que, en su opinión, eran unos herejes. El Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas (Originalmente Conocido Como Mando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas) (Comunmente Abreviado Como CSNU) Mejor conocido como por sus siglas en inglés Abreviado UNSC o (por sus siglas en ingles United Nations Space Command) y responsable de la administración de Reach, desplegó a sus supersoldados del proyecto SPARTAN-II para combatir la amenaza alienígena (por sus siglas en ingles alien). Aunque fueron capaces de contenerlos, no pudieron evitar el desencadenamiento de una guerra. Mientras preparan la ejecución de una misión destinada a localizar el planeta natal del Covenant, los soldados SPARTAN-II son sorprendidos por los alienígenas y Halo Reach es destruido. El único supersoldado que logra huir de la invasión, el comandante Jefe Maestro (Originalmente Conocido Como SPARTAN-II) y Tambien Conocido Como SPARTAN-117 Mejor Conocido Como John-117 o (por sus siglas en ingles Master Chief), aborda la nave El Pillar of Autumn (Originalmente Conocido Como El Pilar de Otoño) Mejor Conocido Como El Baluarte de Otoño (por sus siglas en ingles The Pillar of Autumn). El juego comienza cuando la nave o El Pillar of Autumn aterriza en Halo o llega a Halo, una estructura colosal en forma de anillo cuyo diámetro es de diez mil kilómetros. Está ubicado en un punto de Langrange, entre un planeta Marte Threshold y una luna Basis. La fuerza centrífuga que se genera por la rotación de la estructura proporciona a su vez la gravedad del anillo o foreruner Mejor Conocido Como la Matriz o la Instalacion 04 (por sus siglas en ingles Installation 04). Halo 1 Combat Evolved consta de diez niveles en total en el modo de campaña, los cuales se caracterizan por ser lineales —esto es, que avanzan conforme la historia del juego y los creditos finales del juego—. Sinopsis El argumento del juego es relatado en el manual de instrucciones, y en los diálogos y narraciones de los personajes, así como algunas escenas. Halo inicia cuando el Pillar of Autumn sale del hiperespacio y llega a una misteriosa estación espacial en forma de anillo llamada «Halo» por el Covenant. Una flota Covenant ataca de repente la nave, dañándola seriamente. El Capitán de la Nave en el Puente Jacob Keyes inicia entonces el «Protocolo Cole», un procedimiento diseñado para prevenir que el Covenant obtenga información sobre la ubicación de la Tierra. Mientras Keyes maniobra la nave para el aterrizaje en el planeta anillo, el Jefe Maestro y Cortana, junto a un grupo de marinos, huyen a través de una «cápsula de escape», la cual se estrella en la superficie del anillo; Cortana y el Jefe son los únicos que sobreviven al impacto de la cápsula. Por otra Parte, Keyes sobrevive al aterrizaje forzoso del Autumn, pero es capturado por el Covenant. En los niveles segundo y tercero del juego, el Jefe y Cortana se reúnen con algunos supervivientes humanos y rescatan a Keyes, a quien mantienen aprisionado en la nave Verdad y Reconciliacion (por sus siglas en ingles Truth and Reconciliation) del Covenant. Una vez que es rescatado, Keyes le pide al Jefe que derrote al Covenant y acuda al centro de mando de Halo, con el fin de conocer el propósito de dicha estructura. Posteriormente, el Jefe y Cortana llegan a una «sala de mapa» —es decir, dónde se localiza un holograma que muestra la estructura en su totalidad— conocido como el «Cartógrafo Silencioso» (por sus siglas en ingles The Silent Cartographer)—aunque también se le conoce como la «Biblioteca»—, que los conduce al cuarto de control. Una vez ahí, Cortana accede a los sistemas y descubre algo importante, por lo que manda a Jefe a que encuentre a Keyes, mientras ella se queda en ese sitio. Cuando está buscando a su almirante, el Jefe descubre que el Covenant ha liberado accidentalmente a los Floods, una raza extraterrestre de parásitos capaces de expandirse por medio de la infección a otras formas de vida sensibles. Keyes cae víctima de los Floods mientras estaba buscando algunas armas. La liberación de los parásitos hace que la inteligencia artificial de Halo, Chispa Culpable 343 y Tambien Conocido Como 343 Chispa Culpable (Originalmente Conocido Como Chispa Culpable) Mejor Conocido Como 343 (por sus siglas en ingles 343 Guilty Spark) y Tambien Conocido Como (por sus siglas en ingles Guilty Spark 343) (Originalmente Conocido Como por sus siglas en ingles Guilty Spark), reclute al Jefe Maestro para que recupere el Índice, un dispositivo que activará Halo, previniendo así que los Floods se extiendan más allá de la estructura. Una vez que el Jefe recupera el Índice y comienza a usarlo, reaparece en escena Cortana para advertirle sobre la activación de Halo: el sistema de defensa de Halo es una arma diseñada para matar toda forma viviente en la galaxia. La activación de Halo no solamente aniquilaría toda forma de vida en la estructura de anillo incluyéndolos a ellos, y a los Flood que necesitan infectar a otros organismos vivientes para sobrevivir, sino que además conseguiría activar otras instalaciones secundarias como Halo, lo que significaría la extinción de toda forma de vida en la galaxia. Jefe Maestro y Cortana concluyen que deben destruir Halo antes de que 343 Guilty Spark, que posee algunos guerreros llamados Centinela, active dicho mecanismo. Al mismo tiempo continúan su enfrentamiento contra los Flood y el Covenant. Cortana descubre poco después que la única forma de destruir el planeta es mediante la autodestrucción del Pillar of Autumn. No obstante, la nave necesita un comando de voz del capitán Keyes para ejecutar tal acción. Después de localizarlo, se dan cuenta de que este fue infectado y se transformó en un Flood. Tras enfrentarse a él y derrotarlo, Jefe sustrae unos implantes neuronales de Keyes de su cerebro para que Cortana pueda utilizarlos y así activar la secuencia de autodestrucción del Autumn. Instantes previos a que esto último ocurra, 343 Guilty Spark reaparece y desactiva la cuenta regresiva de la nave. En ese momento descubre el registro histórico de la humanidad que Keyes había ocultado con el Protocolo Cole al inicio. A pesar de ello, el Jefe Maestro activa manualmente la secuencia una vez más mediante los reactores de fusión del Pillar of Autumn. Antes de la destrucción de Halo, escapa con Cortana en un vehículo Lonsword. Tras los créditos finales del juego, se aprecia a 343 Guilty Spark flotando en el espacio. La trama continúa en Halo 2. Sistema de juego Halo es un juego de disparos en primera persona en un entorno tridimensional, en donde la acción se desarrolla casi enteramente desde la perspectiva del personaje jugador. Básicamente el jugador puede moverse libremente por ese entorno, y enfocar la mirada hacia arriba, abajo, a la izquierda o a la derecha. Existen distintas clases de vehículos que pueden ser utilizados por el usuario, y que van desde jeeps blindados y tanques de guerra hasta aerodeslizadores y naves alienígenas. Cuando Jefe conduce o se sube a alguno de dichos vehículos para maniobrar alguna argma, el sistema de juego adopta una perspectiva en tercera persona. La perspectiva original prevalece cuando el personaje simplemente va como pasajero. Jefe está equipado con un escudo de energía que absorbe los daños causados por el enemigo, además de unos puntos de salud. La carga del escudo aparece en forma de una pequeña barra azul en el ángulo superior derecho del HUD del personaje. Una vez que la carga del escudo está casi agotada, el jugador se vuelve altamente vulnerable y cualquier daño adicional que reciba el jugador afectaría directamente al nivel de salud del personaje. El escudo se recarga automáticamente cuando no se recibe un daño considerable durante un breve lapso de tiempo. El arsenal de combate incorporado en Halo consta de todo tipo de armamento típico de los relatos de ciencia ficción. Algunos críticos han elogiado específicamente este rasgo, pues cada arma posee una funcióne específica que prueba ser útil durante el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Por ejemplo, las pistolas de plasma requieren tiempo para enfriarse si son disparadas rápidamente, aunque no es posible recargarlas debido a que la batería de las mismas se agota y es necesario desecharlas y tomar otra nueva. Por el contrario, las armas de fuego convencionales no se sobrecalientan, pero sí requieren de suficiente munición para funcionar. Los jugadores sólo pueden cargar dos armas a la vez, una con la que se puede apuntar y atacar, y otra que es utilizada a manera de reserva, por lo que es necesario poseer una estrategia cuando se seleccionan las armas a utilizar. Si bien se ha dicho anteriormente que Halo posee rasgos característicos de su género, también sobresale por mostrar algunos elementos que no son propios de los videojuegos de disparos en primera persona. Por ejemplo, el jugador no está obligado a guardar su arma antes de lanzar una granada de mano o cuando usa artefactos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo; en su lugar, ambos ataques pueden realizarse al mismo tiempo aún cuando se tenga equipada una arma. Todas las armas pueden usarse para atacar a los enemigos, lo cual le permite al Jefe Maestro asesinar con cautela a sus adversarios sin alertar a los demás enemigos que se hallen cerca de ahí. Puede cargar hasta ocho granadas al mismo tiempo: cuatro de fragmentación y cuatro de plasma, respectivamente. Al igual que las demás armas del juego, los dos tipos de granadas difieren una de la otra: la granada de fragmentación rebota y explota de forma inmediata, mientras que la de plasma se adhiere al objetivo antes de estallar. Existen cuatro niveles de dificultad que el jugador puede seleccionar: fácil, normal, heroico y legendario. Las diferencias radican en que en los primeros niveles los enemigos no son tan difíciles de matar y los obstáculos son más fáciles de superar, mientras que en los últimos el jugador debe pasar por retos más desafiantes pues los enemigos tienen una mejor puntería y una mayor resistencia. Beligerantes La principal fuerza enemiga del juego es el Covenant, una alianza formada por diferentes especies alienígenas unidas por su ideología religiosa. Entre sus elementos se encuentran los Elites, fieros guerreros protegidos por un escudo de energía similar al del personaje jugador; los Grunts, criaturas enanas y cobardes lideradas usualmente por los Elites, que acostumbran huir en vez de luchar a menos que un Elite se encuentre cerca; los Jackal, seres que utilizan un escudo de energía altamente resistente junto con sus armas; y los Hunter, criaturas enormes y poderosas que se protegen con gruesas armaduras que cubren casi la totalidad de su cuerpo. Un enemigo secundario es la raza Flood, una forma de vida alienígena parasitaria que aparece primordialmente en tres variantes. La «Forma de Infección», que es la verdadera apariencia de los Flood, está formada por parásitos que son frágiles y no infringen un gran daño al atacar por su propia cuenta, aunque por lo regular suelen viajar en grupos de varias docenas. La «Forma de Combate» es aquella que adopta cuando infectan a un humano o a un Elite y que ha mutado a partir de la Forma de Infección. Su rasgo distintivo es que el cuerpo que actúa como recipiente se deforma de manera grotesca. Finalmente la «Forma Portadora» tiene como función servir como incubador para alguna nueva Forma de Infección: cuando hiere o se encuentra cerca de una víctima potencial, la Forma Portadora explota para dañar cualquier forma de vida cercana y así liberar sus esporas, con lo que se infecta a un nuevo organismo y el ciclo de expansión del parásito vuelve a repetirse. Por otra parte, se encuentran los Centinelas, droides robóticos que luchan contra los Flood, el Covenant y los seres humanos, y que fueron diseñados por una raza extinta conocida como Forerunner. Los Centinelas no son muy resistentes, aunque sí poseen armas láser potentes y son inmunes a la infección del parásito. La inteligencia artificial de los enemigos en Halo ha sido una característica elogiada por la crítica. Por ejemplo, algunos adversarios se dan por vencidos y proceden a la huida una vez que sus superiores son asesinados, mientras que la mayoría se cubre de los ataques y usa fuego de supresión —también conocido como fuego de cobertura— y granadas. El jugador por lo general es auxiliado por los marinos del Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas o Mejor Conocido Como Abreviado (UNSC) o Abreviado CSNU (en español), quienes ofrecen apoyo terrestre y manejan la torreta de los vehículos o disparan sus armas para atacar a los enemigos. Modo multijugador Puesto que Halo se estrenó antes de que debutara el servicio Xbox Live, los videojuegos multijugador en línea aún no eran oficialmente respaldados, es decir, no soportaban la conexión inalámbrica o simplemente no podían conectarse del todo a una red de Internet. En vez de ello, el juego hace uso del Ethernet o del System Link —una conexión para el Xbox de tipo local— con el que se soporta una conexión de hasta 16 jugadores simultáneos. Esta fue la primera vez que se utilizó dicha interfaz para un juego de consola, aunque por lo general la crítica la catalogó como una opción «poco práctica». Debido a que Halo no posee bots de inteligencia artificial, se requiere la realización de LAN parties para alcanzar el límite de 16 jugadores que posee el juego. En adición a los cinco modos multijugador personalizables, dos jugadores pueden jugar de manera cooperativa a través del modo de campaña del juego. Las opciones multijugador fueron bien recibidas por la prensa, y si bien posee rasgos limitados en este modo de juego, Halo es considerado como uno de los mejores sistemas multijugador de todos los tiempos. A pesar de que la versión Xbox de Halo carece de soporte oficial para el modo multijugador en línea, los software tipo túnel XLink Kai, XBConnect así como uno desarrollado por GameSpy ofrecieron alternativas no oficiales para poder acceder a este modo de juego. Por otra parte, las versiones de Windows y de Macintosh soportan a su vez las conexiones en línea de hasta 16 jugadores e incluyen mapas para el modo multijugador que no se hallan en la versión original para el Xbox. Sin embargo, el modo cooperativo fue removido de dichas versiones puesto que requería una tediosa labor de recodificación para poder implementarse. El 15 de marzo de 2004, Gearbox Software publicó una versión alternativa titulada Halo Custom Edition o Halo 1 Custom Edition (Originalmente Conocido Como Custom Edition) (Comunmente Conocido Como Abreviado Halo CE Custom Edition o Halo 1 CE Custom Edition (Originalmente Conocido Como CE Custom Edition) Mejor Conocido Como Abreviado Halo CE o Halo 1 CE (Originalmente Conocido Como Abreviado CE) para Windows, la cual permitió a los jugadores personalizar sus partidas así como sus propios mapas de juego. Sin embargo, no contiene el modo de campaña. En el evento E3 de 2011, Microsoft anunció la versión Anniversary. Esta edición cuenta con un modo cooperativo en línea junto con un modo de campaña con gráficos mejorados a partir del uso del mismo motor de juego utilizado para Halo Reach. Fue lanzado en noviembre de 2011. Producción La producción de Halo 1 Combat Evolved comenzó justo después de que Microsoft adquiriese a Bungie, a mediados de 2000. Anteriormente, se había dicho que el juego saldría para la consola PlayStation 2, de Sony, por medio de la distribuidora Take-Two Interactive. El 21 de julio de 1999 Steve Jobs anunció durante el evento Macworld Conference & Expo que Halo estaría disponible para los sistemas Mac OS y Windows de manera simultánea. Previo al anuncio anterior, algunos periodistas de publicaciones sobre videojuegos —bajo un estricto acuerdo de no divulgación— vieron un preview de Halo en una exhibición privada durante el E3 de 1999, y se mostraron impresionados al respecto. Bungie Studios dijo, poco después, que originalmente el equipo quería diseñar el juego como un título deestrategia en tiempo real y «básicamente era un clon de Myth —franquicia también desarrollada en un inicio por Bungie— en un universo de ciencia ficción», al ser en realidad una modificación del motor de juego usado en aquella serie. En el E3 de 2000, el primer tráiler obtuvo un buen recibimiento por parte de los asistentes al evento. La versión exhibida en ese instante era bastante diferente a la que se había mostrado previamente en el E3 de 1999, lo cual marcó tan sólo la primera de una serie de modificaciones sustanciales en el diseño de Halo. Hasta ese momento, el título consistía en un juego de acción en tercera persona, en la que una nave de transporte se estrella en un misterioso mundo en forma de anillo que orbita en torno una estrella. Las primeras versiones de los extraterrestres del Covenant se agrupaban en grandes bandos que saqueaban lo que podían en su camino, hasta que la guerra estalla entre ellos y los humanos. Incapaces de hacer frente a aquella raza alienígena tecnológicamente superior a la suya, los seres humanos que residen en ese misterioso mundo comienzan una especie de guerra de guerrillas. Además, el tráiler mostraba una diversidad de fauna específica de ese entorno —principalmente, criaturas con aspecto de dinosaurios—, que más tarde fue removida del juego debido a las dificultades técnicas inherentes en su incorporación —como la inteligencia artificial de los animales y sus reacciones frente a las secuencias de acción— y a la «distracción del factor sorpresa, el drama y el impacto de los Floods causaría en el jugador». Tal y como se había dicho a través de rumores, Microsoft anunció el 19 de junio de 2000 la adquisición de Bungie Studios. Como resultado de lo anterior, Halo ''pasó a ser un título exclusivo para la consola Xbox de Microsoft, por lo que Bungie tuvo que hacer una nueva modificación en el motor del juego, que a final de cuentas alteraría notablemente su diseño y lo convertiría en un videojuego de disparos en primera persona. Si bien en un principio el modo multijugador en línea de''Halo era un elemento clave, a raíz de estas modificaciones se omitió de la versión definitiva del juego, puesto que el servicio Xbox Live no estaría terminado para cuando debutara Halo en el mercado. Aunque la demo del juego disponible en Gamestock de 2001 obtuvo una buena aceptación por los asistentes, la crítica mostró reacciones mixtas tras su aparición en E3 de 2001. Finalmente, Halo se estrenó de forma simultánea al Xbox en Estados Unidos el 15 de noviembre de 2001; algunos mercadólogos de Microsoft optaron por añadir el subtítulo Combat Evolved puesto que sintieron que el nombre Halo por si solo no era lo suficientemente descriptivo como para competir con otros videojuegos de temática militar. El 12 de julio de 2002, se anunció que una adaptación para Windows se hallaba en pleno desarrollo por Gearbox Software Mejor Conocido Como Gearbox. Su presentación ocurrió en E3 de 2003, y obtuvo buenas reseñas por la crítica en su mayoría, aunque algunos la recibieron con escepticismo. Al final, la adaptación se estrenó el 30 de septiembre de 2003, e incluyó soporte para el modo multijugador en línea además de tener gráficos más nítidos, aunque presentó problemas de compatibilidad que a últimas instancias ocasionaron un rendimiento pobre. Otra adaptación, esta vez para el sistema Mac OS X, debutó el 11 de diciembre de 2003, mientras que una versión para Xbox 360 estuvo disponible para su descarga en el Bazar Xbox Live a partir del 4 de diciembre de 2007, por un costo de 1200 Microsoft Points. Para la temporada navideña de 2008, Microsoft rebajó el precio original de dicha versión, vendiéndose en 600 Microsoft o Microsoft Points. Audio La banda sonora de Halo corrió a cargo del director de audio de Bungie Studios, Martin O'Donnell, quien admitió haberse sentido nervioso al ser elegido pues tomó el proyecto con «miedo»; tras su estreno obtuvo críticas favorables en su mayoría. Martin o Donnell comentó que su objetivo era el de «ofrecer un sentimiento de importancia y de autoridad, así como una sensación en cuanto a lo 'ancestral'», así que diseñó las piezas musicales de tal forma que «pudieran ser simuladas y mezcladas de una manera en la que le proporcionen lazos múltiples e intercambiables que puedan ser recombinados al azar con tal de mantener interesante la pieza así como una duración variable material». De hecho, la producción requirió la creación de «secciones intermedias alternativas que puedan ser cambiadas si el juego busca algún cambio (p. ej. más o menos intenso)». En cuanto a las influencias del score, señaló que comparaba el material como una especie de «el pequeño Samuel Barber conoce a Giorgio Moroder». Martin o Donnell expresó que «él se sentó con los diseñadores de nivel y 'descubrió' el nivel como si fuera una película, con el conocimiento de que la música tendría que ser maleable en vez de estática... El diseñador de nivel me decía lo que él esperaba que un jugador sintiera en ciertos puntos del juego o tras lograr algunas tareas específicas». Con base a esto, el compositor «regresaría y desarrollaría pistas musicales apropiadas, y entonces el diseñador incluiría las pistas en el nivel, y luego lo jugaríamos para ver si funcionaba como queríamos». Asimismo, explicó que el uso de la música en Halo es más bien escaso porque, en su opinión, «la música es mejor cuando se usa en un juego para estimular el estado emocional del jugador y trabaja mejor cuando es usada lo menos posible», por lo que «si la música se reproduce constantemente tiende a convertirse en un elemento tedioso y pierde su impacto cuando se lo requiere verdaderamente para aumentar algunos componentes dramáticos del juego». El primer tema creado por Martin o Donnell, «Halo» fue escrito y grabado en solamente tres días y tras su estreno pasó a convertirse en la «melodía característica de Halo». Cabe señalarse que su debut aconteció en la MacWorld Conference & Expo de 1999, durante la demostración de Halo a la prensa. El material restante se escribió y grabó de julio a septiembre de ese mismo año. En términos generales, la música del juego contiene una variedad de dispositivos mezclados entre sí, que van desde «teclados, sintetizadores y samplers hasta un equipo de grabación digital controlado por computadoras». Además, se añadió a la banda sonora una serie de grabaciones de instrumentaciones en vivo realizadas por la Chicago Symphony y la Chicago Lyric Opera Orchestra. La canción principal de Halo, apareció en el videojuego de música Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock bajo el título de «Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix» (Originalmente Conocido Como MJOLNIR Mix Mejor Conocido Como Halo Theme; esta melodía, fue regrabada para adaptarse al juego en cuestión. Asimismo, fue remasterizada por Martin o Donnell, vs y Michael Salvatori y el guitarrista Steve Vai. Adaptaciones Novelas e historietas La historia de Halo 1 Combat Evolved ha sido adaptada a varias novelas gráficas; la primera de ellas, Halo The Fall of Reach (Comunmente Conocido Como Halo Fall of the Reach) (por sus siglas en español La Caida de Reach), es una precuela escrita por Eric Nylund en un período no mayor a siete meses y publicada en octubre de 2001. Tras su aparición, se convirtió en un bestseller de la editorial Publishers Weekly, llegándose a vender casi 200 000 copias. Posteriormente, en 2003 se publicó una nueva novela titulada Halo The Flood o (por sus siglas en español Halo El Flood), la cual es un tie in de Halo 1 Combat Evolved pues describe no solamente las anécdotas vividas por el Jefe Maestro, sino también por los demás personajes que se ubican en la Instalación 04. La anterior obra fue escrita por William C. Dietz, y figuró también en la lista de''bestsellers'' de Publishers Weekly durante mayo de 2003. En diciembre de ese mismo año, Nylund retomó el universo de Halo Mejor Conocido Como el universo y redactó una tercera novela denominada Halo First Strike (Originalmente Conocido Como First Strike) (Comunmente Conocido Como Halo First Attack) (Originalmente Conocido Como First Attack) o (por sus siglas en español Halo Primer Ataque) (Originalmente Conocido Como Primer Ataque), cuya trama tiene lugar entre los eventos de Halo 1 Combat Evolved y Halo 2. A diferencia de Halo The Fall of Reach, el autor demoró tan sólo 16 semanas para completar Halo First Strike. Las siguientes dos novelas, Halo Ghosts of Onyx (Originalmente Conocido Como Ghosts of Onyx) o (Comunmente Conocido Como Halo The Ghosts of Onyx) (Originalmente Conocido Como The Ghosts of Onyx) (por sus siglas en español Halo Los Espectros de Onyx) (Originalmente Conocido Como Los Espectros de Onyx) o (Comunmente Conocido Como Halo Espectros de Onyx) (Originalmente Conocido Como Espectros de Onyx) —escrita también por Nylund y publicada en octubre de 2006— y Halo Contact Harvest (Originalmente Conocido Como Contact Harvest) (Comunmente Conocido Como Halo Contact in Harvest) (Originalmente Conocido Como Contact in Harvest) o (Comunmente Conocido Como Halo Contact on Harvest) (Originalmente Conocido Como Contact on Harvest) Mejor (por sus siglas en español Halo Contacto en Harvest) (Originalmente Conocido Como Contacto en Harvest) (Comunmente Conocido Como Halo Contacto Harvest) (Originalmente Conocido Como Contacto Harvest) —a cargo de Joseph Staten y publicada en octubre de 2007— extienden la historia de Halo con tramas inéditas. A finales de 2008 apareció Halo The Cole Protocol (Originalmente Conocido Como The Cole Protocol) (Comunmente Conocido Como Halo Cole Protocol) (Originalmente Conocido Como Cole Protocol) (por sus siglas en español Halo El Protocolo Cole) (Originalmente Conocido Como El Protocolo Cole) o (Comunmente Conocido Como Halo Protocolo Cole) (Originalmente Conocido Como Protocolo Cole), cuya trama aborda las vivencias de un grupo de reclutas Spartan, llamado «Equipo gris»; su historia es un tanto aislada, puesto que los eventos en los que éstos se ven involucrados, no se pudieron relatar en alguna otra publicación posterior. Al año siguiente, se lanzó la colección de historias cortas Halo Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, la cual incluye material creado por Nylund, Tobias S. Buckell y Karen Traviss, así como de Bungie Studios. Una adaptación más es la Novela gráfica de Halo, la cual se trata de una colección de cuatro relatos cortos publicados por Marvel Comics a mediados de 2006. La obra fue escrita e ilustrada por Lee Hammock, Jay Faerber, Tsutomu Nihei, Brett Lewis, Simon Bisley, Ed Lee y Jean Giraud. Cabe señalarse que Bungie Studios considera todas estas adaptaciones como parte del canon oficial de Halo. Posteriormente, en agosto de 2007, Marvel publicó la miniserie Halo: Uprising, la cual consta de cuatro volúmenes, y fue escrita por Brian Michael Bendis e ilustrada por Alex Maleev. Una novela suplementaria, Halo Wars: Genesis, que ofrece ilustraciones realizadas por Graeme Devine y Eric Nylund; fue incluida en la edición Halo Wars: Limited Edition en marzo de 2009. En ese mismo período, Marvel publicó Halo: Helljumper, una miniserie que consta de cinco volúmenes y que fue escrita por Peter David e ilustrada por Eric Nguyen y estrenada a mediados de 2009. A finales de ese mismo año, se publicó la serie de historietas Halo: Blood Line, la cual también funciona como precuela de Combat Evolved, mientras que en 2010 apareció una adaptación en versión de historieta de la novela The Fall of Reach, a cargo de Brian Reed. Otras publicaciones En 2004 se publicó un libro que incluye el arte conceptual y otra información en torno al proceso de producción de los juegos Halo y Halo 2 (The Art of Halo: Creating A Virtual World) así como un folleto que incluye varios diálogos entre diversos personajes del universo de Halo (Conversations from the Universe). Tres años después, en 2007 apareció Bestiarum que contiene información sobre las criaturas que se observan en Halo. Al principio, esta obra se publicó en forma de folleto, para poco después ser editada en versión DVD. Existe igualmente una enciclopedia titulada Halo Encyclopedia la cual explica con detalle numerosos conceptos relacionados con Halo, y fue publicada en 2009. Película Neill Blomkamp iba a dirigir la película basada en Halo. En 2005, el presidente de Columbia Pictures, Peter Schlessel comenzó a entablar negociaciones para producir una adaptación fílmica de Halo. Alex Garland fue el encargado de redactar un primerizo guion, aunque muchos estudios se negaron a financiarla, debido a algunos problemas relacionados con sus ganancias y presupuesto. Finalmente, 20th Century Fox (Comunmnete Conocido Como Century Fox) o Abreviado 20th CFX o Fox y Universal o Universal Studios (Comunmente Conocido Como Universal Incorporation) o (Originalmente Conocido Como Abreviado Universal Inc) Mejor Conocido Como Universal Pictures decidieron asociarse para producir el filme mediante un convenio. Peter Jackson asumió el rol de productor ejecutivo, junto a Neill Blomkamp como director. Poco antes de que Blomkamp fuera asignado al cargo, Guillermo del Toroentró en negociaciones para dirigir la película. D. B. Weiss y Josh Olson reescribieron en 2006 el libreto hecho por Garland. No obstante, la filmación se pausó en repetidas ocasiones durante la etapa de preproducción, posponiéndose el proyecto de manera indefinida. Para el año siguiente, 20th Century Fox amenazó con suspender el proyecto, por lo que Universal manifestó un ultimátum a Jackson y a Schlessel que decía textualmente: «o reducen sus enormes ofertas de 'primer dólar' o el proyecto termina». Ambos se negaron, por lo cual el proyecto se estancó. Blomkamp declaró a finales de 2007 que el proyecto estaba muerto, pero Jackson afirmó que todavía era posible que la película se realizara. Blomkamp y Jackson colaboraron en la película District 9, pero el director comentó, que no estaba dispuesto a dirigir una película relacionada con Halo si es que se llegara a presentar una oportunidad, pues comentó que después de haber trabajado en la película por cinco meses antes de que el proyecto colapsara, sería difícil regresar a su puesto como director. Los derechos de la película han estado en propiedad de Microsoft desde entonces. En un momento dado, el cineasta Steven Spielberg expresó un cierto interés en ser parte de alguna producción fílmica sobre el universo de Halo. Anime Microsoft anunció durante la Comic-Con de 2009 que se encontraba supervisando la producción de una serie de siete cortos animados estilo anime denominada Halo Legends, la cual fue financiada por 343 Industries en unión con cinco estudios de animación japoneses: BONES, Casio Entertainment, Production I.G, Studio 4 °C y Toei Animation. Shinji Aramaki, director y creador de Appleseed y Appleseed EX Machina, trabajó para el proyecto como director creativo.Warner Bros. distribuyó la serie en formato DVD y Blu-ray durante el mes de febrero de 2010. Seis de las historias forman parte oficial del canon de Halo, mientras que la séptima, hecha por Toei Animation, es en realidad una parodia al universo ficticio de los mundos anillo. Categoría:Halo